dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Wamu O Sanpo No Mi - Worm That Walks Fruit
The Wamu O Sanpo No Mi is a Paramecia fruit of top tier abilities. Though it is powerful enough to be confused with a logia fruit it is not. Sadly because of the consumption that the body undergoes for the fruit to take effect, it cannot be transferred or taken away by other fruits powers. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rambutan#/media/File:Rambutan_white_background_alt.jpg Etymology The Wamu O Sanpo No Mi is the translation for the 'Worm that Walks' granting some of the powers of its D&D versions with modifications. Appearance This fruit resembles a Rambutan. The blood red spikes spiral and swirl into the characteristic spirals of normal devil fruits. The fruit itself is smaller than one would expect, being able to fit in a fist but this fruit gives off a distinct vibe of bad mojo. Strengths Gains powerful swarm based abilities as listed below in the games stats. You become an ooze like swarm so you are very close to a logia in power and are near impossible to kill so long as part of you survives. The nature of this fruit also means that it cannot be removed by other powers such as Barton's ability. It also makes damage by seastone very difficult as you are of similar body composition as a logia. A similar fruit to this is the voodoo fruit possessed by Basil Hawkins. = Weakness Target becomes weak vs things that would normally effect a swarm of bugs. Such as AoE attacks of fire and poison. also pesticide, and exceptionally weak vs salt. a fistful of salt deals as a ranged touch, 1d4 damage. If in contact with Saltwater, you do not take the drowning effect, but instead you body begins to discorporate and you instead take 1d10/rd lethal damage. Regeneration is not effective while in this form. The user while alive also suffers from Consumption of a special kind, slowly draining the life away from its user. Usage Though the fruit itself comes with no special usage, it is to note that the monster in D&D gains many spell-like abilities that the player may consider to explore as special usages to purchase with EXP and customize. These are listed below with slight adjustments for this world. * Animal friendship Vermin * Animal Growth Self * Animal Messenger * Animal Shape Self * Animal Trance * Giant & Colossal Vermin but can turn from medium to huge, large to gargantuan, and huge to colossal. * Creeping Doom Self * Vermin Plague but as insect plague History At some point in the past this fruit was eaten by a tribes prince When he found that he had gained powers his tribe thought as evil he traveled the world looking for a way to rid himself of his curse. At some point he encountered the 1000 Year Curse Crew who where trying to scout him for his powers. When they informed him of the true nature he ventured to a secret location that was meant to seal his powers before they activated. It was there he laid down to die, assuming that since his true powers had never manifested and the few who knew its powers kept it quiet that he would be successful in his sealing of its powers. As his body decayed and succumbed to the consumption of the fruit the hidden location he choose indeed kept the powers from activating and his body decayed until only bleached bones remained, but from his corpse he had had some fruit seeds in his stomach and as his body nourished the soil, a fruit arose from his bones containing the powers he had died to seal. Though any one trying to leave its location without taking precautions would to be trapped, it waits for a new host. Game Stats Listed are the base game stats that the player gets from the fruit. Alive While the player is living the player who ate the fruits gets very few abilities and a big negative as the curse does slowly kill its host so as to activate the full powers. Consumption While alive the fruit is slowly changing your body and it deals it in the form of a Curse of Consumption. * Visual: You gain a wicked visual rash on your body that grows from your chest and as you weaken to the consumption it grows in size. it is not communicable. For every Con Point lost it covers a percentage of your body based on the Con Score/Con drain Pool. * Con Damage: Every Day you must make a Fort save 5 + previous Con Damage Starting at 1 damage. You can never regain this damage, however it is treated as a separate calculation and does not affect your HP in any loss of life or Con. When you fail a save you take 1 more Con damage to the pool. For every 5 damage you will drop into a 12 hr exhausted state. Any Con damage taken during this incubation Period is added to this con pool though it can be healed as normal. A critical fail on this save adds 2 con damage and adds the 12 hr exhausted state. Once the Con drain pool has met your Con Score, you die and your body slowly decays over 1d4 days until you arise as in the below state. ** Special: '''While you do succumb Normally to the effects of seastone and water, it also delays the consumption. A poultice of seaweed and salt water can forestall the effects by one day / application. DC 15 to create Heal/ Survival. * '''Devils Strength: While suffering from the consumption and alive[ you loose this after the transformation] You can choose to activate a 'Stance' that gives you: ** +2 / Con Drain pool point to STR & DEX, ** +10 ft land speed/ CDP ** 'Catch Projectiles' Feat ** 'Vorpal' attacks body part Dice to determine what gets lopped off ** Frightful Aura ** Roll a Concentration Check to keep from lashing out against allies 10 + CDP ** Lasts 1d4 + 1 rd/ Con Drain pool points. ** This does however adds another 1 point to the Con Drain Pool. *** Example: if you have 2 points in the pool and activate this, you gain a +4 to str and Dex and so on, but then your pool is at -3 after this. Dead When the player succumbs to death either by normal means or from the fruit consumption, The true powers take effect. * HD: change all HD to D10 * Sub-types: Creatures type changes to both Ooze & Swarm sub-type as the body becomes an incorporation of hundreds of discrete crawling worms. ** Each worm has stats of an actual worm, if ever actually treated as separate.[ so a - -Fine creature] * AC: The mass of Worms that make up the body each look out for danger, granting a +20 to AC, However the user becomes unable to wear Heavy Armor as the mass cannot effectively support heavy armor. This AC bonus applies to Touch, but not to flatfoot. * Special Attacks: 'retains all the base characters special attacks and abilities and gains: ** '''Engulf: ' you can engulf a creature no more than one size category larger than yourself. This is a melee touch attack and if successful the target is immediately swallowed up and surrounded by a mass of vermin taking 1d10 /hd of damage each rd. as they bite and nibble away at the victim. As a Full-round action the swallowed target can attempt to break free of the embrace and move at 1/2 speed away if desired but nothing else. Constructs are immune to this attack. ** 'Slam: '''You gain a natural slam attack. 1D6 + STR. ** '''Devil Consumption: '''You gain the ability to pass on a weaker version of the demon consumption that infected you while dealing a melee touch attack. This however will not lead to them resurrecting and they will die when the con pool reaches their con Score. Treat as above benefits. . * '''Special Abilities: ' The character maintains any special abilities it had in life and gains the listed ones below. ** 'Blindsight: ' gain blindsight 300 ft. ** 'Haki Armament: '''Gain a Haki based resistance only of 10 + HD. this cannot be applied to attacks, it is only to resisting them. You gain no uses of haki unless trained in it. *** this is a modification of the spell resistance given. Functions like Damage reduction but also applies to Haki powers. ** '''Frightful Presence: ' 60 ft, when engulfing a victim, witnesses must make a Will save 10 + 1/2 HD + CHA mod. Those that make the save are shaken, those that fail by 5 or fewer are frightened. Those that fail by 6-10 are panicked. By 11+ are cowering. If they have seen the worm do this before, they gain a +5 vs this save. the target of the attack takes a -5 to this save. ** '''Dis-corporate: '''If gravely threatened, a worm can dis-corporate as a free action, simply falling into a pile of individual vermin that slither quickly away. So long as any of the component vermin survive, they can breed and create a new body to house the hosts intelligence and personality. Dis-corporating is a dangerous tactic, because once separated, the vermin are treated no differently than other vermin. Also, the worm stands a good chance of losing all its equipment. However, discorporation almost assures that at least one maggot (if not dozens) will manage to crawl away, and so provide for the worm’s continued existence. ** '''Regeneration: '''you gain regeneration 2 + HD/hour. This functions differently as you need to have at least one surviving part from discorporation to regenerate. If you are ever completely destroyed then regeneration has no effect. This is effectively useless in battle. This also only applies where the swarm can gather and breed new members of the swarm, so often does not work unless there is food enough for them to spawn. DM discretion is advised. ** '''Burrow: You gain a burrow speed of 5 ft/ 4 HD. ** Skills: +20 to survival, Perception and stealth based skills. the dm breaks up perception and stealth into parts, its a +20 to each. Trivia * The fruit takes more inspiration from the demon curse in the movie 'Princess Mononoke' than the actual monster. * The monster was compiled using stats from: ** Elder Evils, ''page 128. ** Pathfinder Website : http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/templates/worm-that-walks-cr-2 ** ''Epic level Handbook, page 228 ** Category:Devil Fruit